Everything Can Change
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Starting from Lucy apologizing at the end of "Big Time Lies" with my own twists. Strong Lucy/James friendship.


"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'll admit…I was trying to create drama because I needed some help with my songs for the album."

Kendall sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy…look, it's okay. I just wish…you…"

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head and stepped away from him. "I have to get back to my apartment, so I'll see the guys later."

"And me?" He stopped her from walking to the elevator. "We're still friends, right?"

"Sure." She faked a smile at him, walking to the elevators and feeling the tears threaten her eyes. "_I just lied_…_about lying_." She let out a scoff/ breathless laugh, letting the tears fall. "_Who are you trying to kid_, _Lucy Stone_? _You…actually want Kendall back. But he has Jo_, _and everything we went through doesn_'_t matter anymore_."

The elevator doors opened and, as she began to step out, felt strong hands push her back.

"James?" She questioned. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"You're crying, Lucy." James observed, wiping the tears away from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, trying to get past him. "Allergies, you know."

"Lucy…in the past two weeks, you've put out a song that makes Kendall look like a total jerk, saved his butt, then tried to get him back. You've done a lot…but you've never lied. Not to me, at least."

"Yes, I have." Lucy whispered, looking away from him. "When you would ask me out on dates and I would say I wasn't interested in anyone…I was. It was Kendall, and I couldn't tell you because the last thing I wanted to do was ruin your friendship with him."

"Okay…that hurts." He frowned, but shook his head. "It's fine. I kind of always knew. Listen, Lucy, I don't…none of us want you to leave again."

"I'm not leaving." She looked at him. "I'm just not…capable of spending as much time as I used to with you guys. I'm sorry, James. I love you guys, but…"

"Kendall and Jo." James sighed. "I'm sorry, Luce." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I wish I could help you."

"I know, James." She laughed, burying her face in his chest. "I wish I could give you chance. I just can't."

"James? Lucy?"

The voice made them jump apart; it was Logan, Carlos, Jo, and Kendall.

Lucy blushed and let go of James; neither of them had noticed the elevator had been moving while in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, James." She rushed out of the elevator, then turned back to him. "Um, I have to be at the studio in like, an hour. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Meet you there."

"Okay." She nodded and turned to walk away.

Kendall didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the idea of James going to the studio with Lucy, and he definitely didn't like what he had just seen. "Uh, James? Is she okay? It looked like she was crying."

"She's fine." James lied for her.

* * *

"**I don't know where I belong**

**But I'll be moving on**

**If you don't**

**If you won't**

**Listen!**

**To the song here in my heart**

**A melody I start**

**But I will complete**"

"Lucy, that was awesome." James complimented as she stepped out of the booth.

"Aw, thanks." She smiled up at him. "Tell anyone what I'm about to say and I'll kill you."

"Got it."

"Dreamgirls is my favorite movie. I thought it'd be cool to do a cover of the song for my personal enjoyment. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, the guys wanted to hang out tonight, if you're interested."

"Um, I'll pass." She mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Okay. Then you and I will do something. Together."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"It won't be like a date or anything." He promised. "I just don't think you should be alone right now. I'm good company."

"Okay." She laughed, nodding her head. "Movie?"

"Sure. I'll pick one up on the way back to the Palm Woods. I have to go meet the guys thought, okay, so I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"See yah!" He waved, jogging out of the room and off to Roque Records.

"Where have you been?!" Gustavo demanded in his usual tone.

"I was with Lucy." He answered, grabbing a water bottle.

"Wait." Kelly did a double take. "Lucy? As in Lucy Stone? As in the girl who tried to make Kendall out to be a huge jerkface?"

"She apologized for that." James defended.

"She also tried to break up Jo and Kendall."

"She apologized for that too."

"Then she said she was only pretending to like Kendall because she needed new material for her album."

"Can we get to recording, please?" James asked, visibly irritated. "I have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Logan asked. "Oh, dude, don't tell me you forgot to order food ahead of time! You always do this!"

"No!" James chucked the water bottle at him. "I can't hang out with you guys tonight. I promised Lucy we'd do something together."

"Like a date?" Kendall asked, feeling his stomach tighten but shaking it off.

"No. We're friends." James gave his best friend a slight glare without even realizing it. "I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Enough with the questions! I thought we were recording." James walked into the recording booth.

"Geeze" Carlos mumbled, following James' lead.

* * *

"Not bad, dogs." Gustavo nodded his head. "For once, you actually impressed me, James. Now get out of here."

The boys walked out of the booth as Kendall held James back.

"Look." He said. "If something's wrong with Lucy, I think we should all know, James. She's our friend too."

"She doesn't want to be your friend, Kendall." James snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, but she's been trying to avoid you since she got off the elevator."

"I know you still have feelings for her, but-."

"Just stop, Kendall, please?" James shook his hand of his shoulder. "Look, Lucy isn't really comfortable with any of us anymore. I'm just trying to get us back to that friendship we had before…"

"Yeah, I know." Kendall nodded. "It's not like I don't feel guilty, James."

"I get it, man, I do. But I don't need help getting Lucy's friendship back, okay?" He gave his best friend a slight smile. "Besides, it could take months getting her trust back. You spend that time with Jo, all right?"

"Sure." Kendall breathed in deeply, watching James walk out of the studio and feeling his gut wrench for what felt like the hundredth time since seeing them in the elevator.

* * *

**So, obviously, I hate that the latest episodes of Big Time Rush are making Lucy out to be some bad guy. And the term "Swifting"? I mean, really? They make it seem like Lucy doesn't have a right to express her feelings about what happened with Kendall. And no, I'm not saying it's cool that Taylor Swift does it. But come on...**


End file.
